Reiblood
is the 12th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on February 16th, 2008.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_12.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Reiblood" Synopsis Rei battles against Kate and her Zetton, while Kate finally reveals her true intentions and Rei's true story. Meanwhile, the ZAP Spacy suddenly learns some horrifying news! Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Kate has appeared on Vincent Island and has summoned her 3rd and last monster from her Battle Nizer: Zetton! With the survivors in danger of being killed by Zetton's attack, Rei arrives on the scene and summons all 3 of his monsters, Gomora, Litra, and Eleking and a tense standoff occurs between Zetton and Rei's Monsters. At that moment, Kate appears before Rei and tells him that she intends on "awakening" him. Before Rei can find out what she means by her words, Kate unleashes Zetton to fight battle, to which Rei orders his Monsters to attack. A long and brutal battle between Gomora, Litra, and Eleking commences, but shockingly, Zetton withstands all of their attack with little effort! Zetton proves his dominance by outclassing both Gomora and Eleking with his Speed and Strength, and even manages to brush off one of Fire Litra's Fire Attacks, only to shoot him down. While Gomora has little success in standing up to Zetton physically, it is not enough to stop the more powerful Monster, especially when Zetton is able to shield himself from Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray with his Zetton Shutter. The situation soon turns desparate for Rei when Zetton takes Eleking out of action by absorbing and redirecting his Energy Discs, which severely weakens Eleking and leaves only Gomora and Litra to fight. Again, Gomora is only able to barely match Zetton physically, but it is still not enough to do any damage. However after Litra recovers, Gomora and Litra manages to temporarily work together in shattering Zetton's Barrier and Gomora manages to get a lucky shot at blasting Zetton with his Super Oscillatory Ray, which manages to take down Zetton. However, the damage to their fight has already been done, as both Gomora and Litra collapse from a combination of exhaustion and the damage they've sustained, forcing Rei to call them back. To Rei's horror, Gomora's lucky shot was not enough and Zetton gets back up without a scratch on him. Surprisingly though, Kate commends Rei for an impressive fight, stating that the time of his "awakening" is coming soon. However before Rei can still find out what she means, Kate and Zetton flee the scene without saying another word, and Rei himself passes out from the fight's intensity. Sometime later, while Rei is sleeping, he receives a vision of himself taking on a new form, which leaves Rei only a clue to what Kate was talking about. Before he can ponder any further, Rei is visited by Kate, who speaks to him telepathically. Kate confirms to Rei that he was indeed the baby who came out of Bullton's Meteorite, and that as Rei had suspected, he is not entirely human. Kate tells Rei that he is known as a "Reiblood," a being that contains part of the DNA of an omnipotent being known as Alien Reiblood, who was said to have ruled the Universe for millions of years, (even being feared by Yapool and Alien Hipporit!) Long ago however, Alien Reiblood's body was lost, but his spirit lived on in the form of those who carried his genes. Kate also reveals that prior to the ZAP Spacy arrival, Ultraman had come to Boris to stop the Monsters, but was sealed away in the Mounatin he is trapped in by Alien Reiblood himself, to which Kate mentions that it was Ultraman's visions he was sending to Rei that was stunting his "evolution" into becoming a Reiblood. Rei is unwilling to inherit Alien Reiblood's title as a ruler of the Universe, but Kate pays no heed and tells Rei that he must defeat her in order for his true power to be unlocked, much to Rei's frustration. Meanwhile back to the rest of the ZAP SPACY Crew, Prior to Rei's telepathic encounter with Kate, Hyuga manages to make contact with ZAP's Rescue Force, with their captain informing them that they are arriving to pick them up, along with the Gostar Dragon Crew and the 53 Survivors in 6 hours, to their delight. However after the 6 hours pass, the ZAP SPACY are horrified to witness their Rescue Force being murdered by none other than King Joe Black, who shoots down and destroys the entire Force! Things quickly turn worse when Hiroki rallies to Hyuga that Boris's Artificial Sun is on a collision course with the Planet itself after King Joe Black sabotaged it. Once the Artificial Sun collides with Boris, it will cover the Planet in fire, eliminating all remaining life on it! Knowing that now is the time to act, the ZAP SPACY and the Gostar Dragon now races against time to get everything operational for their departure. As the ZAP SPACY scrambles to prepare for their departure, Rei is left to think about the friendships he had made with the Crew, only to be reminded of Kate's words from before. Not wanting to risk losing his only friends, Rei bids farewell to Hyuga and goes to confront Kate in the Valley where Ultraman is hidden. Arriving the Valley, Rei is confronted by Kate yet again. Before they can prepare for battle, Kate tells Rei one more piece of information: Rei's true form (from whence he saw in his visions) is known as "Reimon." Rei then learns something else truly shocking... Kate is his sister! Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes